Pupp Love
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Chloe get's a few surprises on Valentines Day. Pure Chlarky fluff.


Chloe Sullivan unlocked the door to her apartment and gratefully walked in, kicking off her painful high-heeled shoes. She let out a relieved sigh just happy to be home from an abnormally hectic day at The Daily Planet. Hearing the unusually noisy commotion from the city streets below, Chloe looked up and noticed that the tall glass door that led out to the patio was open. Her first reaction, as she closed the door and locked it, was to be somewhat scared considering she didn't remember leaving it open. A gust of wind caused her to turn around abruptly but the nervous expression on her face instantly melted away when she saw her boyfriend Clark standing before her with a big dopey grin spread across his handsome face. All decked out in his super suit, she assumed that he had just come back from writing some wrong somewhere in Metropolis. Something was slightly off about this picture though. In his arms Clark held a tiny squirming black lab puppy with an enormous red bow tied around its neck. A small smile crept onto Chloe's face as she came to the realization that seeing Superman holding a little adorable puppy in his arms was extremely sexy.

"Hey there handsome." She said in a low voice, as she sauntered over to him.

"Hi." He answered back.

"I was talking to the puppy Clark." She corrected him, giving the little pup a few scratches behind his ears.

Clark gave Chloe a small pout and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Jet."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Not that I don't love puppies but what's the occasion?"

A look of utter disbelief crossed Clark's face and Chloe stepped back a little trying to think what would cause such a reaction.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't believe you forgot that it was Valentines Day."

Chloe's hands immediately closed over her mouth and her mossy green eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God Clark I am so sorry. It was just completely insane at The Daily Planet and it totally slipped my mind."

Clark looked a little hurt and Chloe tried to quickly think of something to redeem herself.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you though, I promise. Anything you want you got it."

A devilish glimmer flickered in Clarks emerald green eyes and he put the antsy puppy down to explore the rest of the apartment. He stepped closer to Chloe and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her tightly against his muscular body.

"Oh don't worry I can _definitely_ think of something." He assured her.

"Really and what might that _something _be Mr. Kent?" Chloe teased knowingly, wrapping her hands around his neck and combing her fingers through his wavy black hair.

Clark gave her a playful smile before he leaned in to place an eager kiss on her lips. Chloe encouraged this further by standing up on her tiptoes to eagerly return the kiss.

"Well then I think this will go a whole lot better if we get you out of this." She whispered against his lips, tugging at the stretchy blue fabric of his super suit.

"I completely agree."

A few hours' later Clark and Chloe lay on the floor covered in nothing but Clark's cape. Giggles escaped from Chloe's mouth as Clark lightly ran his fingers up and down Chloe's slender yet curvy sides.

"If this is the consequence for forgetting Valentines Day I think I'm going to forget about it every year." Chloe teased.

Clark laughed as he placed gentle kisses across her collarbone.

"So do you like Jet?" Clark asked.

"Huh?" Chloe suddenly remembered that there was a little puppy running loose in her apartment. "He's adorable Clark. Besides what we just did he is one of the greatest presents I have ever gotten on Valentines Day."

"Wait that's not the only thing I have for you." Clark said, rolling over looking for the puppy. "Here Jet, here boy." He called out, whistling at the end for added effect.

The little puppy came bouncing out of the kitchen and up to Clark. He easily picked him up and rested him in between himself and Chloe. Clark took Chloe's hand in his and placed it on the back of the puppy's neck where the big bow was tied. She began petting the puppy when she noticed that her finger was stuck on something.

"My finger's stuck in the bow." She told Clark, trying to yank it free.

"Not exactly." He said, tugging at the big red bow causing it to slide off of the puppy's neck.

Chloe's eyes widened with shock when she saw the big diamond ring that was resting on her ring finger.

"Clark is this what I think it is?" She asked, still not able to take her eyes off of the ring and get over the shock.

"It is." He reassured her.

"Clark are you serious about this?"

"Chloe I love you more then anything in this entire universe and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes and before Clark could say anything else Chloe threw her arms around him causing him to fall back onto the floor with a thud. She passionately kissed him and they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Clark said.

He pulled Chloe in for another kiss but before their lips met Jet jumped in the middle and happily began kissing them.

"I love you too." Chloe laughed, giving the puppy a kiss on the top of his small head.

This would definitely be a Valentines Day to remember.


End file.
